Legacy of a Robin: Episode 3: Feather of a Robin
by Icethroat21
Summary: Robinfeather has changed her name again and again for the sake of originality, but is originality the worst of her problems anymore? New problems are arising, randomly as ever, but important as ever. The actions she takes to solve these problems are solutions that she comes up with out of nowhere, but she knows she has no other choice. Things get heavy...but do they really?


**And alas, the randomness in the life of Robinpaw continues. Here's a recap in case you missed the last two entertaining episodes of her life.**

**Episode 1: Wing of a Robin: **Robinpaw and her brother, Mottledpaw, pass their warrior assessments. Mottledpaw's warrior name is Mottledfur. It's nice, pretty, and probably original. Robinpaw, however, is not quite as lucky. Her warrior name is Robinwing, which is _way_ overused. The other Robinwing(s) in StarClan aren't too happy. Especially the tortoiseshell-and-white one from RiverClan. Chaos ensues. Marshstar and Pinetail, the leader and deputy, are both killed, as is Palekit, the kit who is sick all the time. Good ol' RiverClan Robinwing forces the Clan to accept ShC Robinwing as their leader so she can change her name to Robinstar so she can have an original name. (Can you spell run-on sentence? Sorry about that...) Flametail and Lavapaw go off to the Moonpool and guide the ShC Robinwing there. After an unprecedented leader ceremony, Robinstar of ShadowClan returns to her Clan, where she can finally live the rest of her life out with an original name. THE END...or not.

**Episode 2: Star of a Robin: **Robinstar describes her ceremony to Flametail and Lavapaw on the way back to the camp, even though it's supposed to be a secret between Robinstar and StarClan. Oh well, right? Who the hell needs rules these days? They finally find themselves back at camp and Robinstar decides to have some ceremonies, but Robinwing of RiverClan has got some other plans for her. He decides that Flametail needs to go. Even though he was last seen going into the medicine cat den, his body was found outside the camp entrance with no details of his death. Robinstar names Lavapaw the new medicine cat. Her new name is Lavaflame, which all of the Robinwing(s) in StarClan approve of. Robinstar names Lavaflame's warrior apprentice sisters Leafpaw and Littlepaw their warrior names, which are Leafheart and Littleleaf. However, when Robinstar is about to continue naming some new apprentices, RC Robinwing in StarClan discovers there is a SkyClan leader named Robinstar. Back in ShadowClan, the other Robinstar is about to name Graykit her apprentice, but Robinwing of RiverClan stops her and tells her to come back to the Moonpool. Somehow all of her lives are stripped away except for the one she is living at the moment. Palekit is brought back to life, though. See? There's at least one good thing going on here. Robinstar of ShadowClan has her name changed to Robinfeather, which is original. Then she goes back to ShadowClan and renames Palekit Scorchkit before naming her Scorchpaw and naming her her own apprentice. She makes Silversnow the leader and Mottledfur the deputy. She lets Silversnow mentor Graypaw and Mottledfur Whitepaw. Now it's finally all over, isn't it? But then Robinfeather remembers she forgot to ask Robinwing of RiverClan a couple of questions. Meanwhile, Robinwing of RiverClan sits at the Moonpool wondering what to do next about his problem...

**After some long as hell recaps we finally find ourselves back and ready for episode three of Robinpaw's entertaining life. Brace yourselves, because you're going to need to sit back for this ride.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the episode!**

* * *

**Episode Three: Feather of a Robin**

* * *

Stares. All around her, the air was filled with nothing but stares. She was sitting alone in the den that just belonged to her, but she still knew she was being stared at. She turned around in circles, taking precious moments to glare at each and every single stare that was taking away her precious time and space by staring at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" she spat. "Leave me the hell alone!"

Angry, she sat back down. She took a minute to regain herself. Spinning for such a long time had made her dizzy. She closed her eyes and lay down for a moment, but she soon found herself bored and forced herself to sit back up. She looked around the den, looking for a way to cure her boredom, but nevertheless such was not found.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?" she exclaimed. She sat back down after realizing she had jumped to her paws. _Why the hell is my fur bristling?_ She forced herself to calm down. But why was she so worked up?

_I need someone to talk to..._ she couldn't help but think to herself. Lavaflame had taken Silversnow to get her nine lives, and until they got back Mottledfur was in charge...or, at least, that was supposed to be the case. However, Mottledfur had immediately assigned himself to all of the border patrols and hunting patrols, which was a major fail in Robinfeather's opinion, but it was all so he wouldn't have to stay in camp. A wonderful deputy he made, huh? So Robinfeather was left in the leader's den, just sitting there, until someone more important than her returned to the camp.

She twitched her light brown tail. _So...bored! _She flattened her ears, which were speckled in gray tabby stripes. _I wish I could see these gray stripes that everyone tells me about...Hmm...screw this, I'm bored of staying in camp. Where can I go to see my reflection and not kill my neck trying to look at the back of my ears? _If anyone had been with poor Robinfeather then they would have told her that she wouldn't be able to see the back of her ears unless someone could find her two reflections bouncing off of each other, but even if they had told her that she would have had fun finding such a thing as there are no mirrors in the world of Warriors. Nevertheless, such occurrence did not, well...occur...

Robinfeather got to her paws. She stretched her legs. _Where can I go to see my reflection...? Oh! I know! The Moonpool! But wait...Silversnow and Lavaflame are there...Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to go and visit them, would it?_ Robinfeather's blood froze as she finished her thought. _I forgot to ask Robinwing how Flametail died! And why we couldn't drink from the Moonpool...I should figure that out...Hmm..._

Robinfeather almost jumped up and down in happiness.

_Holy StarClan! I found something to do! Hurray!_ She jumped out of the den. _Oh foxdung, I'm on a ledge!_ She braced herself for a hard fall, but was somehow saved by StarClan because she landed lightly on all fours. How in the name of StarClan she landed lightly from such a hard fall, she would never know. She would also never know why my grammar is so terrible...or why I chose to break the fourth wall at this exact moment...

Robinfeather ran out of the camp, letting Leafheart and Littleleaf stare at her in confusion as she bolted by them. She didn't even process the fact she was in another Clan's territory as she ran past the complicatedly-named trees which belonged to ThunderClan and their vast lands of territory, nor did she process it when she ran through the empty moors which belonged to WindClan and their vast lands of territory. She skidded to a halt when she arrived at the Moonpool, but she didn't stay still for long. What she saw there horrified her. She turned tail and started to run away, but quickly realized she needed to go back and did so. She padded forward slowly, not even noticing as her pawprints made new marks in the sand at her paws, which was supposed to be marked already but no longer was. She stopped when she arrived next to Lavaflame, who stood still in shock and horror.

"Lavaflame..." Robinfeather rasped. "What happened?"

"I...don't...know..." Lavaflame whispered in reply.

In front of them lay the unmoving body of Silversnow, whose white paws were drenched in the pool of her own blood.

**Up in StarClan...**

Robinwing shook his tortoiseshell pelt as he got up. It was time to settle this. He jumped through the portal, forcing himself to ignore the lost silver she-cat who was asking him for directions to StarClan. No one was there to guide her, but he couldn't stay.

**Back at the Moonpool...**

Robinfeather didn't budge when the tortoiseshell-and-white RiverClan cat suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Robinfeather, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk," Robinwing meowed.

"No foxdung we need to talk," Robinfeather spat. "What in the name of StarClan happened here?"

"I tried to tell you earlier not to drink from the Moonpool..." Robinwing whispered. "I'm afraid Silversnow died from poisoning."

"From the Moonpool?" Robinfeather asked sternly.

"From the oil," Robinwing replied. "The twolegs have been dumping the oils from their monsters into the Moonpool...and I fear they are going to the lake next. If we do not do something, then I am afraid the lake will be poisoned next, and that all four Clans will be gone within a quarter moon."

"That's terrible!" Lavaflame exclaimed. "What in the name of StarClan can we possible do about it, though? We can't exactly stand up to Twolegs..."

"Yes we can," Robinfeather whispered. "It's risky, but I have a plan."

"Do tell!" Lavaflame exclaimed.

"Well...you're not going to like it, but I need you to make it quick," Robinfeather ordered.

"What is your plan?" Robinwing asked.

"The lake...although I'm not supposed to know this, I'm going to know this just for the sake of moving my life along, so don't ask questions, okay? The lake is sitting on top of a volcano. If we send the Clan cats to the mountains or somewhere nearby for a couple of moons then they should be able to come back and everything be cleaned up, shouldn't they?"

"Cleaned up? And what in the name of StarClan is a volcano?" Lavaflame exclaimed.

"Lava, which is what you were named after, is what shoots out of a volcano. Basically, when a volcano erupts, it shoots out fiery liquid that burns everything in its path," Robinfeather explained.

"But...how do we make a volcano go off? And how do we convince all of the other Clans to leave with us?" Lavaflame asked.

"Simple," Robinfeather replied. "There will be an earthquake while the volcano wakes up. We should have a few hours to get everyone going before it finally explodes."

"Okay...but how do you make the volcano wake up?" Lavaflame asked.

Robinfeather took in a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to have to get my fur wet. Lavaflame, go back to ShadowClan and take the entire Clan to WindClan's territory. Get ThunderClan on your way. Don't tell them why, just tell them to go. _Make_ them go. Robinwing, get RiverClan to go and then convince ShadowClan and ThunderClan to go to WindClan's territory. Get someone else to help you get WindClan ready for a lot of guests."

"Okay," Lavaflame replied.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Robinwing asked.

"Me? I'm going to wake up the volcano," Robinfeather replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Lavaflame asked.

"Uncharacteristically, I'm going to be brave," Robinfeather replied. She sure is replying a lot these days, isn't she?

"Wh—what?" Lavaflame stammered.

"It's a good thing my life defies all logic, isn't it?" Robinfeather meowed. "Just trust me, okay? I'm going to wake up the volcano, and that's all that you need to know. Once the earthquake starts, you get the Clans to go to the Tribe, okay? Or at least go _somewhere_ out of the reach of the lake territories. Robinwing, make sure StarClan makes the move, too. The Clans need their ancestors."

"What about you?" Robinwing asked.

"I'll catch up," Robinfeather replied.

"Are you sure?" Robinwing asked.

"I promise," Robinfeather replied. "If I'm not there when the earthquake starts, you leave me behind, though. I promise I'll catch up. Got it?"

"Got it," Robinwing replied.

"Understood," Lavaflame replied.

"Now go!" Robinfeather exclaimed. "There's no telling how much time we have before some innocent cat takes a sip of water from the lake and begins coughing their entrails out!"

"Thank you for that lovely visual," Robinwing muttered.

"Yes, thank you," Lavaflame retorted.

"No problem," Robinfeather meowed. "Any time. Really."

"We'll see you later then," Robinwing meowed.

"May StarClan light your path," Lavaflame meowed.

"May StarClan light your path," Robinfeather replied. She turned tail and ran away as fast as she could before Robinwing or Lavaflame could stop her, or before she changed her mind and decided it was much too brave a thing for someone like her to do. She had a long run ahead of her, but she forced herself not to think about what she was about to do.

**Skipping the long run because there's nothing to write about but boring details...**

Robinfeather skidded to a halt as she arrived next to the lake. She took a moment and took deep breaths. _I'm about to do this. I'm going to do this. I won't stop. I won't give up. This is happening. This is definitely happening..._ Robinfeather forced herself not to back away. She took one last deep breath before jumping into the lake. She recalled how Silversnow had taught her to swim one time just in case she'd ever need to know how to as she swam deeper and deeper into the lake. She was starting to lose the sky. All she could see was the dark blue water, which was starting to turn gold.

_The oil,_ Robinfeather realized. _Oh, Silversnow...why did it have to be you who suffered? Especially when I just threw away four lives?_

Robinfeather paused. _Thrown away lives...I can find them! I have to find them!_

Robinfeather continued swimming. She was quickly running out of air. Her lungs were beginning to burn. She forced herself to go on. She swam forward and forward until she reached the bottom of the lake. Knowing she would regret it, she forced herself to open her jaws and slowly pull some plants out from the bedrock. She was surrounded by minnows and trouts as she struggled to pull back enough and get a large plant to come out. Many reeds and corals later she thought she was going to black out. She had lost all air and was running solely on adrenaline now. _Is this not enough? Great StarClan!_ She had hoped pulling enough plants from the bedrock would disturb the volcano and cause it to start. Was she wrong? Was this all for nothing? Was her plan failing? Everything started to turning black as she swam as fast as she could head-first into the bedrock. She was growing desperate, and through desperation she had decided to slam her head against the floor as many times as it took to disturb the volcano. She tried it again and again but it proved to be useless. Robinfeather fought the urge to swim to the surface. She wouldn't make it anyway. She was all out of adrenaline now. She was about to black out when she felt something touch the tip of her nose.

_Robinfeather. Robinfeather, don't give up now. Open your eyes._

Robinfeather opened her eyes. _Who's there?_

_It's me, Robinfeather. Don't you recognize my voice? I know it's been a long time, but you should know who I am. I died when you were still just a kit, but surely you recognize my voice._

Robinfeather snapped her eyes open. _Sparrowheart?_

"It's me," her brown-pelted father replied.

_Sparrowheart! It's been such a long time! Spottedflower moved on after you died. I'm sorry..._

_Don't be sorry. I'm glad that she has been able to live her life without my death holding her back, _Sparrowheart meowed.

_Are you here to take me to StarClan—for real this time?_

_Not yet, my daughter. You still have a life to live. Now promise me you'll live it, _Sparrowheart demanded.

_But how am I going to get out of here? This stupid volcano won't start!_ Robinfeather mentally exclaimed to her father.

_The volcano is starting. You just can't tell because you can't feel anything anymore._

_Then how am I supposed to live anymore?_ Robinfeather asked.

_Through a legacy,_ Sparrowheart replied. _Your time is up, but the time for cats to follow your pawsteps is just beginning._

_If you're not here to get me, then where am I going to go?_ Robinfeather asked.

_There is someone who requires your help,_ Sparrowheart replied. _Silversnow did not make it to StarClan. She got lost because no one was there to show her the path. You are smart, daughter. I know you can figure it out. I've got to go now, but I trust you to join me soon._

_Of course, father. I won't let you down,_ Robinfeather promised.

_Good. I always knew you would be the bravest warrior I could ever have,_ Sparrowheart meowed before fading away.

Relieved, Robinfeather let her eyes close for the last time.

**Up in StarClan...**

Robinfeather opened her eyes. "Where is everyone?" she asked aloud.

"Robinfeather? Is that you?"

Robinfeather turned around at the familiar voice. "Silversnow!" she exclaimed. She ran over to her former mentor. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where is everyone else? This is StarClan, isn't it?" Silversnow asked.

"Yes, it is," Robinfeather replied.

"Well, how do we find everyone else?" Silversnow asked.

"We have to go to the Tribe," Robinfeather replied. "StarClan had to follow the Clans as they left the lake."

"Why did they...?"

"The lake and Moonpool were poisoned by Twolegs. The lake is a volcano. The eruption should get rid of the poisoning," Robinfeather explained.

"Okay..." Silversnow meowed slowly. "Um, isn't everything still going to be poisoned by the lava?"

"I didn't think of that...darn..." Robinfeather muttered.

"Well, at least you got the Clans to leave the unsafe territories pretty quickly," Silversnow meowed. "But now it would seem we have to find them a new territory."

"Maybe not," Robinfeather meowed. "I have an idea. You're not going to like it, but..."

**One trip later...**

"Robinstar!" Robinfeather exclaimed.

"Robinfeather?" she heard the voice.

"Where are you?" Silversnow exclaimed.

"Relax," Robinfeather meowed calmly. "He doesn't have a description."

Silversnow widened her eyes. "How do you just easily accept something like this?"

"It's just who I am," Robinfeather replied. "It's just the logic that revolves as far away from my life as possible."

"Right then..." Silversnow muttered.

"Why are you here?" Robinstar asked.

"The Clans need a new home. SkyClan's got plenty of room, don't they?" Robinfeather asked.

"_What?_ Are you insane?" Robinstar exclaimed. "There's..."

"Loners and rogues, sure, but the Clans shouldn't have any problems driving them away," Robinfeather meowed. "Right?"

"But the loners and rogues were there, first...it's not right to disturb someone's natural habitat..." Silversnow muttered.

"Yes it is," Robinfeather meowed. "When you need it, it is."

Silversnow sighed and shook her head but said nothing.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Robinstar asked.

"Yes," Robinfeather replied. "I'm quite certain of it."

"Okay, then. I'll talk to Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River. You should rest. You've had a long journey," Robinstar meowed as he began to pad away.

"Not really, but okay," Robinfeather meowed. He was too out of distance to hear her comment, though. At least, she thought so...she couldn't really see him, but she assumed that was the case.

"Robinfeather, you are insane," Silversnow meowed.

"Such is the way of my life," Robinfeather replied. "You should be used to it by now. You were my mentor."

"If I had known you were going to be such a terrible leader then I would have discouraged ending your apprenticeship when I did," Silversnow retorted.

"Thanks! That means a lot to me!" Robinfeather meowed, as if it had been the biggest compliment she had ever been witness to, nevertheless been subject to.

"Oh, fine...let's just get on with this, shall we?" Silversnow meowed. "We have some rearranging to do..."

"Of course we do. I'm just waiting on a friend before I start," Robinfeather meowed.

"Who?" Silversnow asked.

"Robinfeather!"

"There he is!" Robinfeather explained, turning around to face Robinwing as he ran up to her. His tortoiseshell-and-white pelt was soaked.

"Why are you here?" Robinwing asked. "You said you'd meet us!"

"I lied," Robinfeather meowed.

"You are such a cruel cat..." Silversnow muttered.

"Now that you're here, you can help us rearrange," Robinfeather meowed.

"Rearrange what?" Robinwing asked.

"The territory! The Clans are going to stay with SkyClan! Turns out the lake will still be poisoned from the lava, so my plan failed. At least half of it worked, though. I got the Clans away from the poison," Robinfeather meowed encouragingly.

Silversnow and Robinwing both sighed.

"You are one strange cat," Silversnow meowed.

"Well, stranger things have happened with her," Robinwing meowed.

"It's just another day in the random life of Robinfeather," Robinfeather meowed.

"Don't talk in third person," Robinwing meowed.

"And don't forget that you're dead," Silversnow meowed.

Robinfeather burst out laughing as Silversnow and Robinwing both padded away from her in their separate directions. She stopped laughing after a minute or seventeen and sat there on her own.

"Hey...hey! Where'd everyone go! Come back here!" Robinfeather exclaimed. She jumped to her paws. "Hmm. Guess I'll just come up with some terrifying dream and some complicated prophecy to give Lavaflame while I wait for them all to come back..." She sat back down and began plotting what was going to confuse Lavaflame more than the death of Flametail had. Robinfeather was saddened for about five seconds by the fact that everyone besides Silversnow and Robinwing were still with the Clans, but her sadness didn't last very long before she had an idea for part of the complicated prophecy she was going to give Lavaflame. She snickered to herself and began laughing maniacally as everything began folding out in her mind.

* * *

**Epilogue: Heart of a Robin**

* * *

**Ten Moons Later...**

"Robinpaw! Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" Robinpaw replied to her father. "Mottledstar, I've been waiting for this day forever!"

"You're finally going to become a warrior," her mother meowed.

"Of course I am, Littleleaf!" Robinpaw exclaimed.

"Hey, have you decided on her warrior name yet?" Leafheart asked kindly.

"Yes," Mottledstar meowed, "and I'm pretty sure you're going to like it. Come on, find your brother and sister and get ready," he meowed before jumping up onto the highcliff.

"Would all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" Mottledstar yowled.

"Sparrowpaw! Amberpaw!" Robinpaw cried. "Come on!"

"I gather these three apprentices to..." Robinpaw zoned out during the boring ceremony words.

"Graystorm, is Robinpaw ready to become a warrior?" Mottledstar asked.

"Yes," Graystorm replied.

"Whitefrost, is Sparrowpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," Whitefrost replied.

"Scorchfeather, is Amberpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," Scorchfeather replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior names in return. Amberpaw, from now on you shall be known as Ambershadow. StarClan honors you for your intelligence and bravery. Sparrowpaw, from now on you shall be known as Sparrowfoot. StarClan honors you for your courage and determination."

Mottledstar paused. Robinpaw waited anxiously.

"Robinpaw, you shall be known as Robinheart, in honor of those who passed before you," Mottledstar meowed.

**Up in StarClan**

"An original name! Thank you, brother..." Robinfeather muttered.

"I can handle it. It has a nice ring to it," Robinwing meowed, nodding his tortoiseshell head in approval.

"What is wrong with you two? I think it's a beautiful name," Silversnow meowed. "Mottledstar did a great job choosing those names."

"Ambershadow, Sparrowfoot, and Robinheart. Congratulations," Robinfeather whispered.

**Back in the Clans**

"Ambershadow! Sparrowfoot! Robinheart!" Sweetflower and Stripedpelt exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Littleleaf and Leafheart meowed.

"Thanks," the three new warriors meowed.

"Sweetflower, if it weren't thanks to you then I'd be dead by now! You're a great medicine cat!" Sparrowfoot exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sweetflower replied. "I was taught by the best of the best."

**Back in StarClan**

"I'm so proud of her," Lavaflame meowed. "Sweetflower was a great apprentice."

"She's a great medicine cat. You have a lot to be proud of," Robinfeather meowed. "It's a shame a tree had to fall on you. At least you didn't feel much pain."

"It hurt a lot, thank you," Lavaflame retorted.

"Not as much as my death hurt, though," Robinfeather retorted back.

"Your death was by choice. My death was by an extreme lack of luck," Lavaflame corrected her.

"Eh. Same difference." Robinfeather shrugged.

Silversnow sighed. "Robinfeather, ten moons and you haven't changed a thing..."

"You really haven't..." Robinwing muttered.

"Well, except for convincing Mottledstar to make all of the new kits apprentices at four moons instead of six and making the new warriors at about nine moons instead of twelve..." Lavaflame put in.

Robinfeather burst out laughing.

"Who are we kidding? It's Robinfeather! Her random life will never change because there is never anything constant going on. Seriously! What were you expecting?" Lavaflame added.

"Good point," Robinwing meowed.

"This never occurred to me while I was mentoring her, though..." Silversnow muttered.

"Oh well. Does it matter? How about we just enjoy our afterlives?" Robinfeather meowed.

"True to that," Lavaflame retorted.

"Agreed," Silversnow meowed.

"Here, here," Robinwing put in.

The four StarClan cats sat in their circle as the three warriors sat their vigils below. And at the end of the day, nothing changed. Well, except for everything, of course.

"I love nighttime," Robinfeather meowed. "It' so much peaceful than daytime."

"Except that all battles are planned for night," Silversnow meowed.

"And that it's always nighttime in StarClan," Lavaflame agreed.

"We are the stars, after all..." Robinwing muttered.

Robinfeather ignored them and continued to stare into the space all around them. "I love nighttime..."

* * *

**And with that we end the Legacy of a Robin series. I changed the title of the first two because I decided, on a whim, of course, to give this series a name.**

**Well, I finished this late Wednesday night and haven't had a chance to give my final edits until now. I originally put "more entertaining AN later," but unluckily for you guys that's no longer an option. Why? Because my Pokemon Black 2 game is sitting in my DS with only one gym badge instead of two because I'm doing this. So show some appreciation!**

**Ha ha, as if. I don't expect any responses from this random story except for maybe "lol" or "what the hell did I just read?" Either way, if you enjoyed this, cool, and if not, well, that's cool, too. I didn't tell you to read this story, so if you didn't like it then that's not my problem. :P**

**Well, that's all I can think of to say for this. If I come up with anything else then I'll add it later. If you expected an ending that made sense, well, you came to the wrong story. I think the random ending is perfect for this story.**

**And I'm going to stop this dragging-on AN now before I piss anyone off with this never-ending AN...**

**Good night! (Or good morning, depending on whenever you're reading this.)**

**~Icy**


End file.
